Princess Sally Acorn (Sonicverse)
Princess Sally Acorn is a Crash generation looper and the leader of the Freedom Fighters who oppose Dr. Eggman in practically every variant where they exist. Sonic frequently counts himself a member as well. Early Loop Activity As a Crash generation looper, Sally has not had much time in the Loops. It is known that she took to keeping her sapient AI NICOLE in her subspace pocket to prevent them from being separated by Loop resets until a Loop with Nanoha created a soul bond between them, ensuring that no parting would ever be permanent. She also had a rather traumatic Loop where Sonic was replaced with a malicious and murderous variant of Metal Sonic with an extremely disturbing crush on her. She's only recently started to get over it. Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Bunnie has displayed the following abilities: *'Leadership Skills:' Even disregarding her royal status, Sally is a natural leader and one that many look up to. *'Martial Arts:' Sally is a highly skilled armed and unarmed combatant. *'Biotech:' Sally frequently has access to superior biotech armaments, including a pair of wrist-mounted energy blades. *'Intelligent Device:' NICOLE was bonded to Sally as her intelligent device during a Loop with Nanoha. *'Transformations:' Sally has picked up two known transformations at this time. **'"Supreme Sally":' Sally's super form gained from tapping into the Source of All. She has eyes like infinitely deep pools of molten gold filled with stars, causes wind to whip violently around her, can fly, wears the Ring of Acorns as a circlet, and wields the Sword of Acorns in this form. She seems to have some difficulty wielding it, in constant battle to remain the master of the All, and not vice-versa, as when she first used it, she struggled to stop from referring to herself as the All's servant, and only managed to call herself the All's wielder at most. She's also apparently still deciding on a final name for it. **'Acorn Woman:' Shortly after Sally and the others helped get the Megaverse online, it was discovered that the events had left each of those involved with a benign glitch in their Yggdrasil code that could be tapped to transform into their Roboticized Master selves and back. *'Subspace Pocket:' An ability nearly every Looper learns, Sally can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. Sally generally makes it a point to ensure that NICOLE is safely tucked away inside when the Loop ends even though the AI is now soul-bonded to her. Relationships Freedom Fighters: Sally is the leader of the Freedom Fighters and the heart of the team. They would do anything for her and she for them. NICOLE: Sally's handheld sapient computer and also her intelligent device. The two have been best friends since their baseline. Sonic: Sally will never admit it out loud to others, but she is in love with Sonic. The biggest problem with the relationship seems to be that Sonic is well aware of this. Dr. Eggman: Sally highly dislikes the bad doctor and works tirelessly towards a world free from his despotic intentions. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Sonicverse